2 Lawyers 1 Ninja?
by taro-sama
Summary: Under which circumstances do 2 lawyers become 1 ninja? SasuNaru or just friendship if that's your cup of tea. Story makes more sense if you know about Phoenix Wright :P


Disclaimer: Naruto is not my property, yadda yadda, you know the rest.

If you don't know about Phoenix Wright, I think you still will get the story :D

* * *

_Under which circumstances do two lawyers become a ninja?_

Under the circumstances when Naruto says so.

* * *

"No, Sasuke, I swear!" whined Naruto, holding onto Sasuke's shirt to prevent him from exiting the room. "I swear, I swear, just have a look! It's not stupid, I promise!"

Sasuke didn't trust Naruto when he was near a computer; particularly the new one that Jiraiya had bought – he was absolutely sure that Jiraiya only bought the device for … "research purposes" unlike the claims he had made to Tsunade.

He shuddered. Last time, Naruto had shown him something called G…G-Goatse…

'Ew. Mental images… returning… So… bad…! So… scarring!' thought Sasuke, paling at the thought.

"C'mon Sasuke, it'll only take 5 minutes, tops!" huffed Naruto, dragging him forcefully by the arm to the computer. "It's totally worth it!"

He typed in two words that Sasuke had heard of but didn't actually know about into the search bar of Google Images. Phoenix Wright.

'Pssh, who the hell has a name like Phoenix Wright?' thought Sasuke, watching the image results load with faint interest. 'Sounds pretty gay to me…'

"LOOK!" Naruto's loud voice brought Sasuke out of his idle thoughts.

The screen had loaded; many pictures of a spiky haired man in a blue suit and a red tie filled the page. Most of the pictures contained him pointing his index finger, with a speech bubble with the words 'Objection!', 'Hold It!' or 'Take that!' in it.

"Look, Sasuke, look; it's Phoenix Wright, the defence attorney from the games!" gasped Naruto, looking at the screen with some kind of weird… longing. "He's so cool, isn't he? Isn't he?!"

Sasuke didn't say anything. He didn't find him cool at all… from his name to his cheap looking blue suit.

"Okay, now look at his hair, Sasuke!" said Naruto excitedly, pointing to a picture where there was a close up of his head. Spiky black hair; what was so interesting about it? "Did you look, Sasuke? ARE YOU LOOKING, SASUKE?!"

Sasuke was getting _seriously _annoyed. Why was he so crazy over this Phoenix guy!? I mean, he's not even _that_ good looking. Goddammit, what about me, Naruto!? WHAT ABOUT MEEEEEEE-?

Enough wailing.

"Yes, I _am_ looking, yes, I _have_ looked! Is there anything _else_ you want to show me?" said Sasuke bitterly, feeling rather jealous of this 'Phoenix' person.

Naruto must have noticed his tone and decided to calm down a bit. Then again, these _were_ the two most awesome-est lawyers ever!

"Sorry, Sasuke, just one more picture," said Naruto, typing in something new in the search bar. Miles Edgeworth. "Remember Phoenix's hair, okay?"

The search results came up much faster this time. Another man showed up; in some pictures, he had greyish hair, yet in the others it was light brownish.

Oh no. Oh, dear god, no.

He was wearing a pink suit. And that wasn't all.

He had… a neck ruffle thingy. A cravat. A jabot. And it wasn't pretty.

"This is Miles. He's cool too!" exclaimed Naruto, gazing endearingly at all the pictures.

"He… He's got a pink suit on…" said Sasuke, looking at Naruto as if he were crazy.

'This guy? Cool?' thought Sasuke doubtfully. 'Even that other guy with the spiky hair had a better looking suit…'

"It's MAGENTA, Sasuke!" huffed Naruto stubbornly. "Anyway, look! Look at his hair, Sasuke!"

Sasuke looked. He had no idea where this was leading to.

"Okay! Now picture Phoenix's hair…" began Naruto, confusing Sasuke. "Now add that to Miles's hair! Oh, and make the whole thing black. What do you get, Sasuke?"

Sasuke thought deeply...

Phoenix Wright's Hair + Miles Edgeworth's Hair x Black Hair Colour… = ?

(If anyone reading this doesn't know what they look like, I strongly advise you to go check it out :P)

"So? So? SOOO?" asked Naruto ecstatically, leaning closer towards Sasuke as he anxiously awaited his answer. "Whose hair does it look like!?"

"…"

"…?"

"…"

"…?!?!?!"

"Kinda looks like…"

"YEAHH!?!?!"

"…Mine…"

"YAYYYY!!!" cheered Naruto, throwing his hands up in the air before clapping childishly. "You got it, you got it!"

"What a waste of time," grumbled Sasuke, turning around and starting to head towards the door. All he had done today was listen to Naruto ramble about these two guys and now he had been told his hair looked like theirs if they were mushed together. Great.

Plus, one of them had a pink suit, complete with frilly cravat/jabot/whatever it was.

"Did you like it, Sasuke?" grinned Naruto, turning around in the chair to face Sasuke. "It took me ages to figure that out!"

"I don't see what there is to like about these guys," muttered Sasuke truthfully, running a hand through his hair. "Unless you can tell me, dobe."

Sasuke turned around and continued walking to the door.

"I only like them because…"

He got off the chair and hugged the taller boy from behind, surprising him greatly. Naruto smiled happily at Sasuke before opening his mouth to speak.

"… their hair reminds me of you!"

* * *

Review? *glances hopefully*


End file.
